User blog:Blackberrythepiratefox/StormWings revamp
StormWings Description: Blues,Purples,grays, and blacks; eyes are any ONE single color Abilities: Location: The head of Noctuidae Queen: Queen Cyoclone Diet: bears,deer,foxes,badgers,and other forest animals Appearance colors StormWings are Blues,Purples,grays, and blacks and greens Sometimes. Their colors get lighter and/or paler. Eyes A StormWing's eyes can be any color, but it can NOT be multicolored. Royalty If a StormWing is royal ( or branches off from the royal family ) they will have light blue glowing stripes they can not flash them, not like SeaWings. Abilities Normal abilities The normal StormWing abilities are Plasma blasts; controlling some weather ( tornadoes, hurricanes, and thunder storms Special abilities Special abilities of a StormWing are breathing lightning and controlling lightning, a dragon can only have both. Only 5 StormWings in history of been Animuses ( to learn more go to history ) the trait is bred out of StormWings. Names Current names Current names are normally storm related, but they can be anything. Ancient names Ancients names we're compound names. feel free to use the example, example; Blaze'rush. Territory The territory is in the head of wyvernia. Districts history of Districts There used to be only 2 Districts, the rush district and the flash district. Queen Rush ruled over the rush district and Queen flash ruled over the flash district. Queen tornado came from the flash district, her mother was Queen flash.She challenged Queen flash, they fought until Tornado defeated Queen flash. Queen tornado took over the Flash district, still calling it the Flash district. She killed Queen flash ending the period of the 2 Districts stopping the fights and creating peace. When Queen Tornado was killed, it left 3 daughters to create a district for them and their StormWing supporters. That created the hurricane district, the gale district,and the cyclone district. palaces,manors,and fortresses Gale's palace: Gale's palace is the original StormWing palace, it is located in the Gale district in the center of Rushville. ( see more in The StormWing palace ) Hurricane's Fortress: Hurricane's Fortress was built for Princess Hurricane in the Hurricane district, it is the largest structure in wyvernia! ( see more in Hurricane's Fortress ) Cyclone's manor: Cyclone's manor was built for Princess Cyclone in the Cyclone district, it is in a way simple and has many floors. ( see more in Cyclone's manor ) Landmarks There are 3 main Landmarks in the Storm kingdom Hurricane district The Hurricane district has 1 landmark, it is the Hurricane statue. it is a large statue of Princess Hurricane made of granite. There is a door in it that leads to a treasure room. Gale district The Gale district's landmark is The tornado statue. Under the tornado statue base is where Queen Tornado died. Cyclone district The Cyclone district's land mark is the lab. the lab is the largest and only lab in wyvernia. Alliances: Significant members Queens * Queen rush (Blackberrythepiratefox) * Queen flash (Blackberrythepiratefox) * Queen Tornado (Blackberrythepiratefox) * Queen Cyclone (Blackberrythepiratefox) Princesses * Princess Hurricane (Blackberrythepiratefox) * Princess Gale (Blackberrythepiratefox) Male royalty * King Barrage (Blackberrythepiratefox) * Prince Bolt (Blackberrythepiratefox) Animuses * Rune'flight (Blackberrythepiratefox) * Blizzard (Blackberrythepiratefox) * Tempest (Blackberrythepiratefox) * Blitz (Blackberrythepiratefox) * Queen Tornado (Blackberrythepiratefox) other significant members Gallery Base 1.PNG|StormWing base Also see... Ancient StormWIngs Category:Blog posts